


Oct 1st: Massage

by Sheikav



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikav/pseuds/Sheikav
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fen'Harem's Dragon Age Kinktober 2020





	Oct 1st: Massage

Kintober Oct 1st: Massage


End file.
